


the clock is ticking

by sadie18



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Soulmates AU, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: in which the day you'll meet your soulmate, the clock mysteriously engraved into your wrist starts ticking, and your soulmate's first words to you are forever engraved at the same place once met--eddie chokes on his pill when he realises the clock starts ticking on August 27th, 1990. he's 15, and is meeting his other half today.he's fucked.





	the clock is ticking

It was August 27th, 1990. First day of high school. Eddie was 15.

And Eddie's clock had started ticking. It was a little analog clock, like a tattoo, but the little ink hand was _moving._

When Eddie had noticed it, he choked on one of his pills.

 _'Holy mother of Jesus!'_  He internally screamed. 'I _find my_ other half _today! First fucking day of school!'_

But he threw on his signature shorts and shirt, and threw on a large hoodie, even though it was really fucking hot outside. He climbed onto his bike, fanny pack and all, and rode away once he was ready and had given his dear mother a kiss on the cheek.

 _'I wonder what he's like. It's a he, right? It must be. I like boys. Beverly's pretty and all, but she's just one of my best friends. And all the other girls at school are just... not for me.'_  Eddie pondered, his bike going at a leisurely pace. 'I _had that crush on Bill two years ago. A dark time.'_

"H-hey Eddie!" Bill had biked around the corner and joined him. School was just down the road.

"My clock started ticking!" Eddie exclaimed. "It's  _today,_ Bill!"

Bill gasped slightly. "Really? Th-that's amazing Eddie! I hope y-you get someone who d-deserves you."

Eddie blushed a little. "Fuck off, Denbrough. Save the sappy shit for Stan." But he appreciated his friend's words of reassurance.

Bill smiled slightly at the thought of Stan. He had found his soulmate five months earlier. Bill had been helping out at the bookstore Stan had loved to visit, and had accidentally dropped a book onto Stan's head from his high position on the ladder when Stan had bumped into the ladder.

Which is why Bill has  _"what the fuck, asshole!"_ engraved into his wrist, while Stan had  _"watch it, dickbag!"_ on his.

The two parked their bikes outside of the school. They caught Beverly, leaning on the wall, cigarette hanging out of her mouth, paisley dress swishing in the wind. 

"Bev, g-guess what? Eddie's clock is t-ticking!" Bill whisper shouted at her. Her eyes bugged, blue eyes in contrast with her flaming hair.

"Really?" She said. "Finally!"

In Derry, people found their soulmates quite young, like most of small town America. Derry was different from most towns. Your soulmate was most likely from Derry if you were a native there as well. Which is why Eddie was quite late in finding his.

Derry had finally adapted to soulmates, after years of shunning boys who ended up with boys and girls who ended up with girls. There was still some disgust, but Derry was a strange little town, full of strange little people.

"What's going on?" Ben had joined them, kissing Beverly sweetly on the cheek. They had met at the department store 3 months ago, when he was buying bandages for himself, and tampons for herself. Beverly had said "whatcha listening to?" and Ben had replied with "nothing. really, it's nothing."

He had been listening to New Kids on The Block, but he hadn't wanted her to know.

"Eddie's clock is ticking!" Beverly said excitedly. "He's gonna meet his soulmate in-" She grabbed his wrist and inspected it "-3 hours and 43 minutes!"

Ben glanced at Eddie. "Congrats, man. I hope he's cool."

"Who's cool?" Mike asked, striding over to them. He saw Eddie hand in Beverly's iron grip, and saw the moving hand. He smiled warmly. 

"Cool." Was all he said.

Mike had found his soulmate around the same time that Beverly and Ben had found each other. Her name was Anna, a sweet little thing, and she lived on the outskirts of Derry, but had gone into downtown to visit her cousin. She had been pushed in the crowd coming off a bus and right into Mike's arms. 

 _"Oh dear, I am so sorry."_ Was tattooed into Mike's wrist, instead of a clock.

Eddie looked at the looming building in front of him.

His one true love was somewhere in there. 

It was going to be a long day.

\--

Richie was bored.

Really bored. 

It was half way through his 4th period, and his Civics teacher would not stop  _droning._ It was the first day of school and he could see his cool new friend, Beverly, in the seat next to him, sleeping.

_"You got a lighter?" Richie had asked, plopping himself down into the seat next to her. She reeked of cigarette smoke and strawberry gum. She grinned and nodded, pulling out her lighter._

_"You're gonna get told off, new kid." She said, but lit his cigarette anyways._

_"I can pull off the 'I'm new and also stupid apparently' look very well, Molly Ringwald. I've seen my fair share of asshole teachers. Fucking idiots." He said, taking a drag._

_"I'm Beverly. Welcome to Derry High, trashmouth." Beverly muttered._

_"I'm Richie. Richie Tozier. Nice to meet ya, Bev."_

Richie was going to cry if he had to stay here any longer. He rose his hand lazily.

"Yes, Mr Tozier?" The old crone sneered. 

"I need to use the toilet." 

She waved a hand, and he dashed out.

_'I'm meeting my soulmate in 20 fucking seconds? Holy shit. Ok. Fuck. No.'_

He heard a rustling behind him, and saw a shorter boy with fluffy brown hair. holding a bottle of pills. His brain short-circuited, and he blurted out the only things he could think of.

"Are those birth control pills?" 

The boy in front of him blinked, eyebrows raised in shock.

"Yeah, I'm saving them for your sister." He snapped back. He looked at his wrist, and swore loudly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?  _You're_ my soulmate?" He shouted. "And you had to ask me about fucking  _birth control pills!_ I'm  _gay_!"

Richie just stared in shock at the fluffy haired, brown eyed boy with a fanny pack on his waist and a bottle of pills in his hand.  _This was his soulmate._

"Well your words weren't any better? And of course you're gay! So am I! I mean, look at your fucking wrist!" He snapped back.

They glared at each other for what felt like years. And then Richie laughed.

"I'm Richie. Richie Tozier. Your soulmate." He said, hand out. "I'm glad you're cute, at least.

Eddie looked at the hand, and back at Richie's face, before grabbing the hand.

"Eddie Kaspbrak, your soulmate. You're not too hard on the eyes either."

\--

"So that's how I had 'are those birth control pills?' engraved into my wrist for life." Eddie said, talking to the little boy in front of him.

"Dad, that's so cool!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
